


What Is It Like To Feel? (bonus chapter)

by Rendie, somebodyloving



Series: What Is It Like To Feel? [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bonus chapter to What Is It Like To Feel, Bottom Sam, Feelings, Grace - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Top Gabriel, Wings, soul-grace bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rendie/pseuds/Rendie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyloving/pseuds/somebodyloving
Summary: Bonus chapter forWhat Is It Like To Feel?, posted separately.





	

**Author's Note:**

> And this is it! THE END!
> 
> This chapter is explicit. You've been warned!
> 
> Also, because I suck at writing smut, I asked my friend, Rendie, for help with this chapter. I'm really glad that I left the chapter up to her :).
> 
> Enjoy!!!

**Chapter 33**

"Sam?" Gabriel whispered but didn't turn around to face Sam's sleeping form. Sam had always snuggled so close to Gabriel during the night that every morning when he woke up from their dreams, he felt Sam's form curled around him like a huge octopus. And sometimes Sam was excited by the things they had been doing in the dreams, or the previous night, that the evidence of his thoughts was visible in a way of him having a hard-on and seeking friction from Gabriel's body. Of course, as the little spoon in their relationship, Gabriel felt it immediately after he awakened.

"Hmm..." Sam murmured into his hair, nuzzling against him but nothing more. The hunter was still sleeping, not aware of his excitement pressing against Gabriel's ass. Well, why not start the day with something pleasant. Gabriel smirked at that idea and pressed right back, eliciting more movement from Sam.

During all the times they have been together, it had always been just heavy duty kissing and grinding, touching their bodies all over. The first few times have been disastrous to say the least, because they had no idea how to control the bond and Sam had always ended up unconscious at the end, completely drained of his energy. But ever since they figured out how to share their energy and not deplete each other, there was one thing that Gabriel _really_ wanted.

Sure, he was still wary and extra careful, not wanting to overwhelm the hunter, but he was starting to become more trustful of their control. With that in mind, he carefully turned himself in Sam’s arms, so that he could watch his bond mate. Gabriel thought he was most beautiful at times like this. Asleep, peaceful, calm, not a single worry visible on his face. He could feel the happiness seeping through the bond from the human and it warmed his angelic heart that he was one of the reasons there was a light smile on Sam’s face.

Gabriel pulled the blanket from their bodies so that he could look his share before Sam woke up. The hunter slept shirtless (the giant was like an oven most of the times), only in his boxer briefs, so his body reacted slightly to the temperature change and moved to lie on his back, however did not wake fully yet. Gabriel sometimes still could not comprehend that the huge, beautiful, sexy body he was looking at belonged to _his_ mate. That he could touch and kiss to his hearts satisfaction. And that is exactly what he did.

He started placing very light kisses across the hunter’s body, starting at his face and making his way downwards. Sam’s body was moving underneath him, muscles contracting wherever he kissed, but he was still asleep. His hips were trying to move unconsciously upwards into some kind of friction, but there was only air. Gabriel wanted to change that, pronto.

He made his way to Sam’s groin and started nuzzling his hardness through the thin material of the underwear, making it grow even harder so that the mushroom head was now peeking from the top, dribbling pre-come onto his stomach. Gabriel could feel through the bond that Sam was slowly waking up and went for his prize. He licked his lips and then lowered his mouth to lick away to drop of the fluid, his tongue making contact with the head of Sam’s cock.

Sam’s eyes flew open at that and Gabriel wanted to store away that look on his face into memory forever. It obviously took a couple of moments for the hunter to realise what was happening, but once their eyes connected, Gabriel could immediately feel the second-long uncertainty to seep away, only to be exchanged by pure hunger and lust.

Gabriel smirked mischievously. “Morning, Samsquatch.” And with that same smirk he lowered his head again for another lick. Sam’s answer was lost in a groan of a breathless “Gabe” and Gabriel was satisfied when the hips underneath him buckled again to try and get more contact with his mouth. Suddenly he realised that the underwear was distracting him from the real prize and he banished them from existence with his powers. He probably should not waste his energy on such tasks, but right now he did not care. Right now he wanted.

Gabriel could feel through the bond Sam’s satisfaction and relief from not being constricted anymore and that was all he needed. He kept his eyes locked with Sam’s and took the head of Sam’s cock into his mouth, reaching with his right hand to cover the base of the shaft.

“Oh, fuck, Gabe, yes!” was the only thing Sam was capable of saying and then his eyes rolled back into his head in ecstasy. Gabriel was spurred on by the shared arousal through the bond and started moving his head up and down, occasionally running his tongue around the veins on the underside and into the slit at the top. He could feel his grace coming into the surface, undoubtedly visible in his eyes and seeping through his body. Sam was writhing and moaning underneath him and then Gabriel could feel one of the big hands land in his hair, the other going over his own eyes.

“Gabe, more, please.” The hunter moaned and Gabriel had not heard a more beautiful sound before. He started sucking with vigour, taking the shaft deeper into his throat and swallowing around it, eliciting more pretty sounds and needy curses. He could feel that Sam was getting close to his release and wanted to bring him there, when suddenly he could feel the hand in his hair tugging on his scalp, trying to stop him. He felt light distress through the bond and immediately stopped what he was doing, bringing his face full of worry to the same level with Sam’s.

“Sam, what is it? Baby talk to me, did I hurt you somehow? I...” Sam’s body was heaving for breath, but apparently when he sensed back what his emotions brought onto the angel, he found his voice, even though it was ragged and did not let Gabriel continue.

“What? No, no.” He said immediately and then leaned to bring their mouths together in reassurance. “I just...” he trailed off and his whole body turned red in embarrassment. Now that Gabriel could sense that there was no hurt done, he was glad, but he still had no idea what had happened. He looked at the hunter with question in his eyes, not understanding.

“I...I was getting too close and did not want it to end so fast.” Sam mumbled really fast and then turned even brighter shade of red. Gabriel immediately relaxed and then his head fell onto the hunter’s chest with light laughter. They definitely needed to work on their bond more since what good it was to them, if they could only sense a part of the real feeling. He was so scared for a moment that he forgot his mission, but now that he knew everything was alright, his mind got back on track. He raised his head again and went for Sam’s mouth with passion.

When they broke for air, Gabriel wanted to make his way back down, but Sam stopped him again. “Gabriel,” the hunter said again and it was said with so much love that the angel could not help but put another short kiss onto the mouth below. Sam put his hand into Gabriel’s hair again and the angel realised he really liked that contact, but he also needed to know why he was stopped again. He could feel some light uncertainty through the bond from the human, but also love and lust at the same time.

He put his own hand into Sam’s hair, the other cradling his face, not wanting to be apart even for a moment. He smiled in reassurance and tried to encourage Sam to speak up.

“What it is, what do you want?” he asked lightly, trying to convey that the hunter did not have to be embarrassed about anything.

“I want you.” was all Sam said like it was an explanation on its own.

 

“But you have me, Samshine. I am not going anywhere.” Gabriel responded with a smile and a slightly raised eyebrow.

“No, I mean I want _you_.” he said with an emphasis and Gabriel suddenly realised what he meant. Well, yes, Gabriel wanted that too, wanted it very much, but he was not sure that they were ready for that. And he did not mean sexually, he meant their control of the bond. They have been making huge progress, but he did not want to endanger Sam and...

“Hey, it’s ok. I trust you.” Sam stopped his thought process because of course he could sense Gabriel’s worries through the bond. “We can control this now.” He could feel so much reassurance coming through and could not resist much longer. He had a naked, hard, and practically begging Winchester under his hands and as if sensing his resolve breaking, the hunter pleaded “Please Gabe, I _need_ you.”

Gabriel’s eyes suddenly glowed with full force of his grace and he surged to claim Sam’s mouth. When he ground his own body onto the hunter’s, he realised that he was still wearing his own sleeping clothes and tore them apart with a thought. He growled into the kiss when their naked bodies made contact, Sam responding with a needy moan, their hands roaming all over each other.

In the middle, Gabriel dialled back his hunger, not wanting to overwhelm the bond, instead trying to pour all of his love into it. Sam made another needy sound between their mouths and Gabriel realised he should get back to the programme. He broke their kiss and made another eye contact with Sam for last reassurance.

“Are you sure?” he asked almost in a whisper and it was not doubtful or mocking. In the past as the Trickster or Loki he would not have been so careful and would not have needed so much reassurance. But that was before - before did not matter. Now he was with the most important person for him in the entire universe and he did not want to screw that up.

Sam smiled at him gently, love and happiness in his eyes. “Yes” he answered simply and it was all the confirmation Gabriel needed.

With his mind, he conjured up some lube and coated his fingers, reaching between Sam’s legs to make a room for himself. He was really glad he had some of his powers back that he could do this as much painless for Sam as possible. During the whole time he did not stop kissing Sam, and the hunter’s hands were roaming freely all over his back. Once he felt that the human was ready, he put some lube onto his own cock and gently pushed himself inside.

Now it was Gabriel who was slightly overwhelmed by feeling. Being so closely connected to his bond mate was heady and absolutely amazing at the same time.

“Gabe” Sam moaned out with pleasure. He could feel his grace buzzing and apparently Sam could see his wings again, since he suddenly reached out to touch some of the feathers.

“Sam” was the only word he was capable of right now. He started moving slowly and then put their mouths together again to ground himself and not lose control. He has had tons of sex in his past, but nothing has ever felt like this. There was so much love and caring shared throughout the bond that it brought tears to his eyes; the pleasure was that high. Sam hooked one of his gigantic feet over his back, as if to push them even closer together.

He could feel their shared pleasure rising, but he was not afraid anymore. They were not draining each others’ energies, just sharing and it was the most intense feeling. Suddenly he felt Sam’s right hand caressing his face and he met his eyes and when Sam whispered “I love you”, he squeezed his eyes shut and his whole body seized with the force of his release. He felt Sam fluttering around him in his own orgasm and then he did not see anything.

He must have blacked out for a few seconds, but strangely enough he still managed not to crush his body into Sam’s and held on. When he opened his eyes, he could see Sam smiling at him and he could not help but smile back. “I love you too” he returned and put a slight peck on the hunter’s lips. He gently pulled himself away from Sam, then cleaned them up with a thought and snuggled onto the human’s chest, bringing the covers back over their bodies. Now that he felt this, he was never going to let this go and with the help of the bond he could sense that Sam felt the same way. They had forever.


End file.
